Euphona Prime
The Euphona Prime is 's signature Prime shotgun sidearm, capable of two different firing modes. The primary fire shoots a slug for longer range engagements while the Alternate Fire shoots wider spread shots for close range fights. The weapon deals extreme damage per shot, kept in check by its low magazine, slow fire rate, and difficulty to use at long distances owing to the primary fire's arcing projectile bullet and the alt-fire's massive damage fall-off. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily on its primary fire and damage on its alt-fire. Advantages: *Primary fire shoots a long-ranged slug: **High damage – effective against shields. **Tied with , , , and for the third highest critical chance of all secondaries, behind and . **High critical multiplier. **No damage falloff. *Alternate Fire shoots a wide-spread close-ranged buckshot: **Highest base damage of all shotgun-type secondaries. ***High damage – effective against health. **Very high status chance. ***Can achieve 100% status chance per pellet with , , , and . *Pinpoint accuracy. *Innate three polarities. Disadvantages: *Primary Fire: **Low and damage – less effective against health and armor. **Extremely low status chance. **Projectile has travel time with heavy arcing. *Alternate Fire: **Low and damage – less effective against armor and shields. **Has linear damage falloff from 100% to ~1% from 6m to 12m target distance (distances are affected by projectile flight speed). **Extremely low critical chance. **Before 100% status chance, the listed status chance is the base chance per shot that at least one pellet will proc a status; the actual base status chance per pellet is ~3.5%. **Very large spread. *Low fire rate. *Low reload speed. *Low magazine size. *Low maximum ammo capacity. *Hip-fire is very inaccurate, roughly double the hip-fire accuracy of sniper rifles. Notes *Currently, Euphona Prime lacks a Signature Weapon bonus with . *The Euphona Prime has two different firing modes with different characteristics: **Normal shots fire a projectile that primarily deals damage, and has 30% base critical chance. **Using Alternate Fire will shoot a spread of hitscan pellets akin to a shotgun, which focus on damage and has 30% base status chance. *Its primary fire has bullet drop, and slightly spreads at long distances. It also enforces a ragdoll-like effect if a headshot is performed. *The listed damage is actually the total of all the pellets' damage value. The actual damage per pellet is 4.4 , 17.6 , and 66.0 (a total of 88). Trivia *Euphona Prime is the fourth standalone Prime piece of equipment, after , , and the Kavasa Prime Collar, and the first standalone Prime Secondary weapon. *''Euphona'' is a Greek word that refers to pleasant sounds, typically letters, syllables, or words. *Euphona Prime is the first Signature Weapon to be primed. However, Euphona Prime was implemented before signature weapon bonuses were added. Bugs *When reloading immediately after an alt-fire shot, the default secondary reload animation will play with no sound. *If no other Prime weapons, nor items are equipped, Baro Ki'Teer will treat players equipped with Euphona Prime in his usual mocking tone. Media BansheePrimeBanner1.png EuphonaP.png|Euphona Prime in Codex. Warframe Euphona Prime Drop Relics + Best Place to farm them. ( Guaranteed ) Warframe Euphona Prime, Ditch the Crit? doingitraw Warframe - All Prime Secondaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2013 - 2019) Vaultings *On December 7th, 2018, it was announced that , Euphona Prime, and Helios Prime would enter the Prime Vault and be retired from the reward tables on December 18th, 2018. Any preexisting components or fully-built frames will remain as-is. Patch History *Added pickup text to Euphona Prime. *Fixed Euphona Prime having incorrect aimed accuracy when using the slug fire mode. As reported here: https://www.reddit.com/r/Warframe/comments/cxkb1o/euphona_prime_worse/ *Fixed Mirage’s Hall of Mirror clones sometimes using their Primary Fire instead of Alt Fire for the Euphona Prime. *Fixed Euphona Primes bullet spread not being based on the crosshair as a center point. *Increased primary fire damage of Euphona Prime in Conclave. *Reduced secondary fire damage of Euphona Damage in Conclave. *Fixed Euphona Prime’s primary fire projectile not appearing when using low particle settings. *Reduced the damage of primary and alt fire of Euphona Prime in Conclave. *Euphona Prime's alt-fire stats added to Arsenal. *Fixed Euphona Prime Alt fire not reacting to Mag's Magnetize. *Flight Speed Mods can now be used on the Euphona Prime. *Fixed the Euphona Prime doing no damage to ragdolled enemies. *Introduced. }} de:Euphona Prime es:Euphona Prime Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Prime Category:Impact Damage Weapons Category:Update 19 Category:Signature Weapons Category:Single Sidearm